Donkerpoots fanfictions/ Bedrog
Voorwoord Hey! Leuk dat je dit boek leest. Het duurde even, maar na veel plannen is hier dan toch eindelijk het eerste boek van Het Vergeten Verleden. Veel van de katten hebben helemaal hun eigen achtergrond, die soms ook weer samenhangen met de achtergrond van andere katten. Klein beetje lastiger om te schrijven dus, maar zeker ook leuk. (Meer informatie over de katten en hun achtergrondverhaal is te vinden op mijn posts op de Nederlandse Warrior Cats Amino. Link naar mijn pagina: https://aminoapps.com/c/warrior-cats-nl/page/user/zilvermist/D88x_VPMHdfm6DWNnj2gq1VE43BNexRrxwm, spoilers zijn aanwezig!) Ik hoop in ieder geval dat jullie hier net zoveel van gaan genieten als ik :). -Donkerpoot- Proloog Twee katers zaten tegenover elkaar op een open plek. De een was zwart, met een grijze borst. De ander was helemaal wit, behalve zijn neus, die was grijs gespikkeld. De witte kater had drie krassen door zijn rechteroog, nog wat opgedroogd bloed zichtbaar. “Hoe bedoel je, je doet het niet!?” barstte de zwartgrijze kater uit en hij rees omhoog. De witte kater schudde zijn kop dan wel kalm, maar in zijn ambergele ogen was woede te lezen. “Je weet niet hoeveel hij voor mij betekent.” De zwartgrijze kater cirkelde om de ander heen. “Ik had dit niet van jou verwacht. Niet van mijn eigen broer.” De kater pauzeerde even en keek zijn broer aan. “Je bent het niet waard om in deze familie te horen. Wat moet pap wel niet van je denken?” De witte kater sprong op. “Ga je hem er nou bijhalen? Nergens in de krijgscode staat dat het verboden is voor twee katers om van elkaar te houden zoals een kater en poes dat kunnen!” Na deze woorden, was er een doodse stilte. De zwarte kater draaide zijn broer de rug toe en wandelde weg. Nog voor hij bij de bosrand was, glansde hij even over zijn schouder naar de ander. “Oh, maar ik leef niet volgens de krijgscode, mijn geliefde broer. Nee, ik leef volgens de code van Achtervolgende Nacht.” Clans Rivierclan Leider: Druppelster; blauw-grijze poes Commandant: Schaduwhart; grijze poes met zwarte strepen en een lange vacht Medicijnkat: Eikenblad; bruine, gestreepte kater Krijgers: (Katers en vrouwtjes zonder jongen) Modderpels; schildpadpoes Leerling: Bloedpoot Besvoet; rode kater met een witte borst Leerling: Kraaienpoot Donkernacht; grijze, langharige poes Roodklauw; rode kater met een witte borst Vlekkenpels; zwart met witte poes Leerling: Dauwpoot Witstaart; witte kater Leerling: Wolkpoot Nachtbont; zwarte kater Leerling: Waterpoot Beukloof; grote, bruine kater Leerlingen: Dauwpoot; blauw-grijze kater Waterpoot; zwartwit gevlekte kater met blauwe ogen Wolkpoot; witte poes met een zachte vacht Kraaienpoot; zwarte kater met witte pootjes Bloedpoot; donkerrode kater Moederkatten: (Poezen die zwanger zijn of voor jongen zorgen) Hazelpels; bruine, slanke poes met lichte strepen (kits: Vlamkit, Cederkit) Vijgenblad; grijs-witte poes met groene ogen (kits: Hommelkit, Bloemkit, Houtkit) Oudsten: (Voormalige krijgers en moederkatten) Wilgpoel; blinde, witte kater Muntwolk; grijze poes Donderclan Leider: Doornster; beige kater met strepen Commandant: Eekhoornvacht; rode poes Medicijnkat: Hertenvel; bruine kater met een lange vacht Leerling: Leeuwenpoot (rood-oranje kater) Krijgers: Slangentand; bruin gestreepte kater Sintelloof; grijze poes Leerling: Strepenpoot (grijze kater met zwarte strepen) '' Aswolk; grijze kater met lichte strepen Rozenblad; lapjespoes ''Leerling; Helderpoot (beige poes) Kortstaart; witte kater met een korte staart Avondbloem; bruine poes Windclan Leider: Wezelster; slanke, lichtbruine kater Commandant: Brieswind; witte kater met bruine vlekken Medicijnkat: Vuurpoel; rode kater Krijgers: Spreeuwklauw; gestreepte bruine poes Leerling: Reigerpoot (bruinzwarte poes) Leeuwerikvoet; gestreepte bruine kater met witte poten Lindesnor; grijze poes Leerling: Spikkelpoot (lapjespoes) Haviksneeuw; witte kater met grijze vlekken Leerling: Vonkpoot (rood katertje) Lelieklauw; oranje poes Sneeuwvleugel; sneeuwwitte poes Schaduwclan Leider: Zilverster; kleine kater met een zilveren vacht Commandant: Nachtklauw; zwarte kater met een grijze snuit en borst Leerling: Vuurpoot (rood-oranje kater) Medicijnkat: Vedervleugel; zilver gestreepte poes Krijgers: Hertenvacht; bruine poes Leerling: Honingpoot (beige poes) Varenstaart; langharige Siamese poes Leerling: Kristalpoot (blauwgrijze kater) Hulstsnor; rode kater met een stekelige vacht Leerling: Roestpoot (koperbruin katertje) Spikkelvlam; lapjespoes met veel rood Leerling: Regenpoot (grijze kater met donkere vlekjes) Schorswolk; bruine, bijna zwarte, kater Leerling: Amberpoot (oranje poes) Mosstaart; zwart-witte kater met een zachte vacht Leerling: Lichtpoot (lichtrode kater) Langsnor; witte kater met lange snorharen Leerling: Vorstpoot (wit poesje) ---- (Als ik namen heb gebruikt die al door anderen gebruikt zijn, geef het dan alsjeblieft aan. Dan kan ik het aanpassen zonder dat er een probleem van wordt gemaakt. Deze clans zijn al een tijd terug gemaakt, dus het kan wel eens voorkomen. Nogmaals sorry.) Hoofdstuk 1: Kikkervangers en holvergrotingen Het was stil in het woud. Sneeuwvlokken dwarrelden naar beneden en een enkel los blad vloog als speelbal van de wind door het bos. Midden in de sneeuw, die het grootste deel van het bos bedekte, was er een plukje vuurrode vacht zichtbaar. Uit het niets sprong er een kitten uit het witte spul omhoog, pootjes ver uitgestrekt en haar oren naar voren gedraaid. Even suisde ze door de lucht, tot ze netjes op de schouders van een bruine kitten landde. De bruine kitten slaakte een kreet van schrik. “Vlamkit! Stop daar eens mee!” Vlamkit lachte en likte haar poot even, voor ze deze over haar kop haalde. “Je bent mijn enige zusje, Cederkit, dus ben jij mijn doelwit.” Geïrriteerd rolde Cederkit haar ogen. “Nou, ik kan niet wachten tot Hazelpels van haar volgende nestje bevalt, dan.” Een kleine glimlach vormde zich op Vlamkits gezicht toen ze aan haar moeder dacht. Het was pas een kwart maan geleden dat Rivierclans medicijnkat, Eikenblad, een nieuw nestje kittens had voorspeld. Het zouden er twee zijn, had Eikenblad gezegd. Hazelpels was altijd al een belangrijke poes geweest voor de clan, met de vele kits die ze al ter wereld had gebracht. Vlamkit was trots op haar moeder, zeker nu ze er twee jongere broers of zussen bij ging krijgen. “Zodra zij er zijn, kan je lekker op hen gaan oefenen in plaats van op mij.” mauwde Cederkit, terwijl ze wegliep, richting de kraamkamer. Snel trippelde Vlamkit achter haar net wat oudere zus aan. “Rond die tijd zijn wij allang leerlingen, gekkie. Dan trainen we met onze mentors.” De vlamrode kit zuchtte bij alleen al de gedachte aan wat er nog zou komen. Als het goed was, zou het niet lang meer duren of hun leerlingceremonie zou worden gehouden. De geur van melk en aarde kwam de rode kitten tegemoet zo snel ze een poot in de warme kraamkamer zette. Het liefst zou ze meteen naar haar moeder toe rennen, maar een bekende, bruine vacht vulde de ruimte. “Beukloof!” riep Vlamkit en giechelend sprong ze tegen de grote kater op. Beukloof grinnikte en verwelkomde de enthousiaste kitten met een vriendelijke glimlach. “Hallo kleintje.” “Ben je hier weer om het hol te vergroten?” vroeg Cederkit, terwijl ze haar kopje nieuwsgierig draaide. Bladkaal was net aangebroken en de kraamkamer was nauwelijks groot genoeg voor alle katten die er momenteel zaten. Beukloof knikte. “Jullie zullen helaas weer even naar buiten moeten, kikkervangers.” Vlamkit glimlachte om de bijnaam. Cederkit en zij waren als jonge kittens al gek op het vangen van kikkers. De kleine beestjes zaten overal waar maar water zichtbaar was, dus: doelwitten in overvloed. Zachtjes duwde Beukloof de twee kittens naar buiten. Achter hem aan kwamen Vlam- en Cederkits moeder: Hazelpels, en de andere moederpoes: Vijgenblad. Vijgenblad was al twee manen zwanger en de kittens zouden elk moment kunnen komen. Een grotere kraamkamer was dus geen overbodige luxe. “Gaan jullie nog maar even spelen.” mauwde Hazelpels tegen haar kittens. “Vijgenblad en ik gaan wat verse prooi halen bij de kuil.” Na dat gezegd te hebben, stonden de twee poezen op en sjokten weg. Vijgenblad vermoeid van haar zware buik en Hazelpels vermoeid van het moeten opvoeden van twee eigenwijze kits. Vlamkit keek haar moeder na. “Dus wat nu?” Verslagen haalde Cederkit haar schouders op. “We zijn er gewoon weer uit gezet!” Lachend om haar zus’ verontwaardigde gezicht, draaide Vlamkit zich om. “Ik wilde kikkers gaan vangen, kom je mee?” Snel stond Cederkit op. “Goed idee!” Categorie:Donkerpoot Categorie:Bedrog